Vacation Trip extra
by T-Rex10
Summary: Go read Vacation trip first then read this. Extra parts of Vlad and Danny going to Wisconsin Dells. Father/son. Please read. I'm no good at summarys.


**Okay well this is long and well I like it. **

**It's an extra part of my first fanfiction i made here Vacation trip where Vlad takes Danny to Wisconsin Dells. **

**Then finally i thought about this and to do and some extra scenes. which i would finally think of that wasn't mention in the story. go read vacation trip then read this. **

**Warning spolier about Wizard Quest in here about what it looks like inside. Wizard quest is fun place where you go look for the wizards in there realms and you have to unlock them, but lucky u i didn't give you guys the answers to where they are, but don't worry they always..um... not always... but probably switch where they are hidding. This place is always fun to go so I thought of putting Vlad and Danny in this place. I'm not making this place up it is there in Wisconsin Dells and I really love it. So go there and have fun.**

**I don't own Danny phantom or Vlad. I really love those two.**

**Oh. and this is a father son thing.**

* * *

As they were walking along the sidewalk filled with strangers passing by giving them a weird look, a building that has all fantasy-wizard like stuff on top, purple swirly bulb on each corner top of the roof, a fully bearded with a pointed hat wizard holding a crystal ball in his hands, a pointed tower thing that has a pointed roof over with a wizard face, the building had this tree branch-like roots crawling around on the walls, and a largely dragon moving in a slope in the building roaring at the people, who are standing up above it mocking it by standing freely on the top.

Who wouldn't what to be in there, of course Vlad didn't, he looked at it with disgusted look on his face. Weird fantasy stuff. When he looked at Danny, the boy was on top of his heels staring at it with wide eyes, the boy would run in there if it weren't for Vlad keeping a hand on him. The young hybrid looked up at him with a puppy-eyes and a heavy sigh knowing the question that was going to come out of the boy's mind.

"No Daniel, we don't have time for that, the parking meter has a time limit and I would like to roam around look at some of these things they have." He said trying to resist the puppy eyes from the little child next to him.

"Please, could we please go in?" Danny whined in a low tone that they could only be heard.

As he couldn't resist any longer Vlad put his right hand on his temples rubbing smooth circles as a headache is going to come. This day is going to be very long as meaning very, VERY long.

They waited for several minutes before they finally up towards the counter. That had a lady probably started her twenties with her hair tied up in the back, wearing a red cap and a red uniform that says '_Wizard Quest_' greeted them.

"Good evening sir." She said turning her head to look at them then looked at the rest of the line, which is very long, seems like someone is going to have a really long day then Vlad is going to have, and continue saying, "How many is there with you?"

"Good evening miss there are only will be two of us, Daniel and myself." Vlad said nonchalantly.

"Would you like the easy quest or the difficult quest?" What kind of question is that?

"Difficult!" Danny yelled.

"Easy quest will do." He implied, looking down at the boy who was bouncing in place, hands on the cold metal door gate ready to go through and start the adventure.

"Alright …" She went on explaining that they would have to find four different wizards in different realms and told them to have fun looking for the wizards.

Soon after they paid to go in on this amazing adventure of wizards and fairytale stuff, they stand for a minute or probably fifteen minutes (which made Vlad annoyed) for the bookcase door to open relieving a dark room that has an owl cage with an white owl in there (one that kind of looked like it's from Harry potter) books all over the place like bookcases, and several picture frame that has wizards or witches wearing weird clothing that fits the background.

Once in there the door closed and everything seemed dimmer than before and a magical noise filled the room making them look around. The lights on the ceiling where glowing different colors until it landed on green, and a sound of a voice overcame the room.

They looked up towards one of the picture frame that used to be a painting of a Earth type wizard but now show a video like motion wizard talking, some of the people around them pointed at them and having their mouth drop in awe.

"Greetings young wizards I am Paradisis…." A woman went on wearing a green dress with insignificance design of the Earth pattern, dark brown hair with streak of green with a tree root thing dangling with her hair. "My realm Earth as I am Mother Nature…." She continues with her introduction of how she got captured and her realm is falling apart.

Then after she was done the video/transmission turned back to a painting and the lights up top soon turned a different color.

"Ah hello younglings as I am Zephyr wizard of air…" An old man with a white long wavy beard on his face and wearing an indigo gown with a pointed wizard like hat on holds a staff in his hands in the realm of air. As the same as the first he ranted on of how he got captured and how they have to find them, as like the other he faded back into a painting.

The room got quiet and Vlad looked down at Danny who is standing to his side holding his hand, looking in awe as amazement of how paintings could go to life-like people. He for once felt annoyed of the loud booming noise in the small room filled with people all ages.

Finally like the peace and quiet he kind of relaxed for a bit but spoke too soon as a loud thunder noise making both of them to jump and had their gaze up to the painting of a red faming guy, that's wearing all orange, red, and gold robes and hat with a black shaggy beard, spoke in a hard voice, yelling his name that is Moltar wizard of fire. So on.

After him a beautiful girl in blue gown with a light blue hoodie over her head, her hair is in curls of the color blond, and her eyes sparkled of the color of baby blue orbs twinkling as she spoke in a soft tone. Her name was Shelyndria wizard of water. She of course isn't like the others as they faded back into regular positions, she, her video broke making her fizzle away cracked. Until it's back to normal, then pitch black as they lights in the room and a voice above spoke telling them of their journey would be dangerous and saying 'Good luck' to everyone.

The bookcase from the opposite of the one that they all came from slide away sporting a vortex that has a catwalk for them to walk across to the other side, to see a beautiful site.

Danny kept his hold of the older hand as they walk towards the door sometimes tugging to get him to go faster. They walked through the portal that looks like the portal for the ghost zone but it's blue with white electrical lights moving along the swirls. Once they were out of it a beautiful site did indeed come to view, an old like castle with a unicorn on top of it standing on its heels, tons of magical décor around it. Anything imaginational you think of it's there. Both of them and of course the group that just came out that went their separate ways, where on the second level that has tons of slides that says of different realms they lead to, and to the far right is a walkway to a small circular ball spinning around.

All around the two hybrids were tons of laughers, chatters, and questions about the questions they are working on. The question were trouble to most people but to them they could phase through things and take the easy way out then walking through, but what would be the fun of that. Vlad wouldn't mind but Danny defiantly would. What experience would he have if they do that? It wouldn't be that much fun anyway.

Danny loosen his grip on Vlad hand and ran towards a slide that said '_water_', excitement ran through him, when he was sitting in the beginning of the tunnel he looked back towards Vlad which was heading towards the stairs after seeing that Danny is going down those slide. Feeling a little disappointment he climb on out and ran up towards Vlad.

"Dad are you going down the slide too?" Danny titled his head to the side, questioning Vlad.

"I think not Daniel, by the look of how dark it was who knows what the slide does? It could go one way and then abruptly turn to the opposite side which will hurt? Plus once there in there another person could come down when you're in there, and collide into you." Vlad looked at the slides in incurring disgust of how one person wouldn't check if there would be another in there before they go.

"Please can you go with me?" He begged really want Vlad to come with him; he _needed_ him to come with him. This was a chance at being with his dad of him not really looking business-y stuff and all; can't Vlad act like a normal guy?

After some time of arguing about going down the slide, Danny won and both of them were at the slide of the water realm. Danny went down first through the slide, of course there were some turns but they were smooth they didn't hurt but when he got near the end it started to get bumpy. When he got out of the opening there was Vlad standing there smirking down at his little badger.

Danny looked back through the tube pipe where it's only the bottom part only showed the rest part of the slide is on the other side, plus when you look around you not where you saw the castle part and then back at Vlad. Sadness, anger, and confuse filled in him as he looked at Vlad.

"Daaadddd I thought you were going with me? You said you were!"

"Ah Daniel I said I was going down with you and I did if you haven't noticed I am here down with you, plus I went down those pesky slides." Vlad said the last part to himself and as he said it another Vlad came down out of the slides and quickly turned invisible so that the people around won't see both Vlads even though there isn't anyone around where they were at.

"See I went down." The duplicate Vlad said invisibly, irritated from the turns and bumps of the slide, yet he went down it for his badger sake. Even though he did kind of cheat to get there, more likely duplicate then phase to were the slide ended.

Feeling a lot better Danny smiled and nodded; looking around to be the scenery they're at. The room was sparkling with blue everything the ceiling seemed to have fake ice hanging that doesn't fall or else they wouldn't be there, and a door leading them out.

Once out of the blue room where more people like excited children from all ages and some grownups that probably excited like them where chattering among themselves about the questions they have to find the beautiful wizard girl in the light blue hoodie. There was this glass in the middle of the room, it kind of filled the most space and in the middle of the glass was this fancy table with blue covers and fake festival food. It really did look delicious but too bad it's fake.

Vlad looked at the table but soon remembered that they had a timer going and move Danny along to find the wizard. Yes this isn't going to be the best experience for Vlad.

They explore a lot moving around obstacles that had made Vlad to bend down a little bit so he doesn't hit his head on the ceiling, it took a while for them to find her, and when they did they swiped the question paper over the red laser which of course made the screen video to life.

The girl was sweet and nice, thanking them for freeing her from whatever keeping her and soon said goodbye leaving them and both hybrid are left to go find the others.

* * *

There was this one place that had tons of computers that being occupied by people; the computer had dragons' heads on top. They scanned their paper where a question came up which to Vlad's annoyance he answered the question so they could be out of the place and fast. As he was doing that Danny, who was right next to him and was getting bored of the room, wonder off into a hallway that was red.

The little boy giggled as he saw a huge pit of little tiny miniature rainbow balls you could throw around like in play area has, ball pit, and jump right on in making some of the colors fly around. He popped right up towards the surface smiling wide as he threw the color balls around the place. Then diving back under, moving towards the opposite side he jumping in from. It was a hard trip towards the destination but it was worth it. He came out from under for air and saw an opening in the wall that had tons of balls almost covering the hole up. He seemed small enough to go through, the balls might be in the way but he could just push them out of the way.

Once Vlad finished the blasted question he felt weird like something is out of place, when he looked were his little badger was he wasn't there, he kind of felt anxious, Danny could of use the bathroom but he would probably informed him that he needed to go. He looked around the room trying to see a small little boy with raven hair out from the gaps of people but nothing.

Stupid questions made him now lose Danny in this blasted fairy land which, of course, have to do with "magical" wizards lost and 'needed' help being found. Vlad walk in a steady beat towards the men's bathroom. Once he was in there he made about twenty clones and pointed in each and every direction he wanted them to look. He himself went out of the bathroom to look around too but in human form since of course there are these annoying pests around him saw a glance at him before he went into the bathroom, so he couldn't change fully into Plasmius and search. He stormed towards the realm of 'Fire'.

* * *

Danny had finally made it through the dark tunnel full of colors up to the top and tries to climb on out of pit. Lucky there was some of handles on the outside part of the tunnel so he could use it for support. Once he was out he was one this small dark grayish room that had a small latch in a bottom part of a wall which was an entry out of the place. There's a clue thing on the right side of the pit which had him forced on staring at it.

He gasped as a blue mist came from his mouth and ducked back under the pit, knowing all too well that there is a ghost around, and it could possibly be a very strong ghost as to put his ghost sense on high a lot, like going on twice or more. If it was a weak ghost his sense would have been very soft and small plus weak for the most weakest ghost in the ghost zone, like the box ghost. He moved in towards the tunnel to back into the biggest part of the pit so he could at least have a peek to his predator who going to attack.

Whoever the predator is he could handle it, he's a strong tough boy that has a hero complex and getting stronger by the minutes by having a powerful half-ghost father looking after him and training him, but yet again he should let his dad take care of this if this ghost has a high intention of doing harm near him, where he could easily get hurt.

Vlad moved swiftly around the corner as upcoming a largely bowl full of colorful circles, he had a feeling as he saw the pit that he probably should check that. Knowing Daniel he would defiantly jump right in, but Danny could just be anywhere right now, he could be back where he left Vlad with the question which of course annoyed Vlad to no end.

He was about to contact one of his clone that is apparently nearby to go look inside the pit, a small raven head boy just popped his head out of a stuffily filled tube.

"Daddy!" Danny yelled happily as seeing Vlad took care of the ghost that was going to attack, he looked around to not see the other ghost nearby and look at his dad worried/angry/relief face.. "Ah oh"

"Ah oh is right Daniel James Master." Vlad said sternly as Danny ducked back under the colors to be away from the trouble he's in. Rolling his eyes Vlad called one of the clones which they are still out there and nearby to come to one, and dug into the pit for the raven hair blue. Only moments no longer that he found him almost near the tunnel tube and bring him out of the pit keeping a hold of Danny's little hand firmly.

"What in the world where you thinking going off like that?! You could have run into some kind of known ghost haunting around or you could lose yourself here with complete strangers!" He yelled, "Not to mention that you had me worried and when we get back to the hotel you're staying in your room with no TV."

"But" Danny looked up at him with bug puppy dog eyes, "We are on vacation."

He sighed as a headache forming from the search and looked down back to those puppy eyes boy, "Fine Daniel when we get back home your grounded, that means no TV, no friends coming over, no desserts, and no video games. Now come along we have to find the annoying wizards." He smirked, knowing where every single wizards are, oh yes this is going to be way easy.

They both went around roaming through things finding Moltar in some area and then both headed towards the big space where they saw the castle with the unicorn on top. Ah the Earth realm.

As in the Earth realm there was a maze which Vlad kept glaring at, just hoping that the stupid Earth wizard is not in there and she was in there other part of the realm. **If** she was in there he is going to be angry for the rest of the day in this wizard fantasy world, since he had in like some several, probably 20 or 30 minutes age, that Danny left his side to play in a ball pit. Yet of course again he did send his clone around and saw everything in this place, knowing that the wizard is not there.

But of course they were heading towards it by Danny pulling his hand (which Vlad wouldn't let go since he didn't want Danny to run off again) dragging him, before he knows it they were roaming around getting stuck in dead ends. Rubbing his temples, Vlad glance around surely ready to just phase through the maze but of course the maze walls were mirrors and every time you look around you see your reflection.

People around them could easily see them just disappear but they would just blink and blame the theme of this place. It irritates him the most that he was at this place in the first, they should of just skip that block and go back to the limo. But who cares right now they are in the 'magical' place people would think it was a trick.

He looked down at the boy who was making faces in the mirrors and laughing, and then turning them both invisible and intangible, phasing through the mirrors to some other side. First the boy looked confused of why of the mirror not showing him and pang of sadness that they are leaving the fun mirror maze, and left through to an unknown place.

Once they finally came back to the castle place they found themselves walking through around the big castle and inside it, were this big self in the middle and tons of doors around it. People around them were opening the doors showing a brick door or other weird things, or trying to open one locked door by pulling out the selves to a shaft from seeing a light on top of the thing.

Finally they all heard a _click_ noise as a door opened up and the people ascended towards it, opening the door revealing a small opening in the bottom for them to go through. Vlad looked at it with disgust and sneer at it as how can adults go through that tiny thing. The boy tugged Vlad to move and move until Vlad finally surrender to going through it with.

Oh how horrible it was going through the small thing to end up were there where small steps going up. Vlad sighed and went with it.

They ended up in a small room where there was very few things like an experiment set that had tons of people nearby and seeming that Danny was about to go over there too, but Vlad just said it was just too cowered and they do have time limit.

So now both of them where near the entrance of a green slide, staring at each other like they were arguing through their mind.

"No."

"Pleeeaaasssee?"

"I said no. This slide could be like the others." Vlad stare at the slide with hate and uncertain, who knows what could this slide has.

"But-"Danny was interrupted by Vlad putting a finger on his lips from talking.

"Daniel I said no and no is final, now you could go down there by yourself and met me down there. I'll be waiting little badger." He said turning invisible leaving the room and descended down to the end of the slide and waited.

Once the boy was down they went back looking for the wizard, yet quickly they found her and the air wizard next and soon be out of the place. But after answering the rest of the questions. They came out of a door were you could only go through but can't come back in, running their paper at a scanner saying that they finished their quest in a nick of time.

This whole day was long, but now back to walking around.

* * *

**Ok thanks for reading, now i have to think of another part of this extra part, well i just have to think now, and yet finish another chapter of locked up then break out. I know i haven't worked on it for a while but if u didn't read feel free to read, i'm not holding anyone back to read it.**

**please comment on this, fave, tell me that you love this and it makes me happy. I did put hard work on this and i really want to know what you guys think of this. **

**Please. see yah**


End file.
